


Somewhere to Call Home

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cockbert Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It’s easy, here, in the middle of nowhere, to forget that there is a real world outside. That both Adam and Terrance have prices on their heads, and that Sauli is a risk they can’t take. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Leela for her amazing beta work. This story really wouldn’t be as good without her. <3 Any remaining mistakes are mine.   
> Also, big thanks to ArgylePirateWD for sticking this pairing into my head in the first place, cheerleading/pre-reading along the way, and for the amazing art. Check her art [here](http://argylepiratewd.livejournal.com/110774.html) and leave her some love!   
> Title inspired by the song Outlaws of Love.   
> Written for Cockbert Big-Bang.

_Every time Sauli thinks he’s found a way out, the walls of flame climb higher. He should be suffocating, he knows that in a distant way, but the slave collar around his neck overrides even a basic need like breathing. He only has one purpose. To serve. To protect._

_The little miss is somewhere around twenty years old, but she doesn’t weigh more than a child in Sauli’s arms. He needs to get her out. That’s his whole purpose, why he was sent back. Someone needed to get her out of the house before the fire consumed it._

_A small hand grabs onto his collar. “Stop.” The voice is barely above a whisper, but there’s an authority to it, conferred both by Sauli’s training and the fact that she was raised in a house with everyone at her beck and call. He stops moving, going against every instinct that’s screaming at him to get out of there, and fast. “Put me on the bed.”_

_The fire is in the other room, flames slowly climbing the curtains. If they stay here, they will both die. Another thing that Sauli knows but can’t process. It doesn’t make him react; it’s just a fact. He still does what the little miss asks and lowers her to the bed. With gentle hands, he helps her bring her unresponsive legs onto the bed. The one reason why they sent him back for her. She couldn’t have gotten out on her own._

_Her hand closes around his slave collar, fingers searching underneath it for the mechanism. When she finds it, a little smile graces her lips as she twists it and undoes the collar. It falls into her hand, and Sauli brings a hand to his throat in surprise as a thousand thoughts and feelings explode into his head._

_The little miss caresses his cheek, tears obscuring her eyes. “Go. Save your own life while you still can.”_

_He doesn’t have the words to answer. He knows English, but in the same way he knows everything he’s learned since being taken as a slave: a knowledge he doesn’t quite grasp, that doesn’t feel like it’s his. Somebody else implanted it in his mind and turned him into whatever they wanted. That’s how he learned to fight as well. He doesn’t even know if he still has the reflexes and the instincts to protect himself._

_“Go,” the little miss says again. Sauli realizes he doesn’t even know her name. “You can’t save me. Go before it’s too late.”_

_It’s an order, one he doesn’t have to obey anymore. It’s stronger than him, though, and now that he doesn’t have to carry her, he can let himself out through a window, climb down to the ground. He still remembers how to do that._

_Right before Sauli starts running, he turns around and looks at the window, just in time to see the roof collapse. Failure and helplessness surround him, tugging at his heart-strings even though the way he felt toward his mistress should have been gone with the collar. He can’t help but feel for the young woman who just died there._

_He hears shouts right afterward, and he runs. He needs to make it out of town before he collapses from exhaustion and everything else the collar was protecting him from._

The nightmare wakes Sauli up in the middle of the night. He keeps his eyes closed, his breathing even, cataloguing all the little noises. It’s something that he learned to do after that disastrous night when he attacked Terrance because instincts took over before he could remember where he was, or who he was with. 

At this point, Sauli can’t even say if Adam and Terrance found him, or if he found them. He remembers the fire, being freed, running for his life. After that, there is nothing until the moment when he woke up to two worried men staring at him, bandages on his burned arms, and food for his hungry stomach. Sauli still doesn’t know why they took him in, he didn’t dare ask, even when, after a few weeks, he was doing well enough that they could have left him on his own. 

Sometimes he thinks maybe it’s just because they saw he needed it, that he would be lost without someone to guide him. Even after finding out Terrance was also a runaway slave, Sauli still wonders if it’s only pity that made them keep him. He hopes it’s not, but he also doesn’t see what else it could be. 

When he’s able to make some sense of the blur in his mind, he doesn’t hear what he’s expecting. The crackling of the fire (which he thought would be extinguished by now), sharp breaths, the slap of skin against skin…

Sauli’s eyes open wide, but he can’t see much. The fire is burning bright and somehow blocking them from view, which is good. All he can see is them both lying on their side, their sweaty skin gleaming in the flames, the way they move together, the way Adam turns his head to kiss Terrance behind him, a little whine being swallowed by Terrance’s mouth.

Sauli tries to keep his breathing under control even as his heart is beating so hard it feels like it’s trying to come out of his chest. He closes his eyes again, turns his back to them, but their image is burned bright beneath his eyelids. He can’t escape it, no matter how hard he tries. 

He didn’t see them, he couldn’t see them but he does now, even with his eyes closed. His mind is opening to all kind of possibilities, to what could possibly happen. 

He can barely hear them. Their sighs and whimpers are drowned in kisses, swallowed by each other’s mouth, but Adam and Terrance seem louder now. Sauli’s trying not to hear, but every little sound is amplified, loud and clear. 

Without meaning to, Sauli turns back to them and opens his eyes again, drinking in the little he can see, the sight of pale skin against dark, the column of Adam’s throat as his head lolls on Terrance’s shoulder. 

Sauli’s cock fills up, and he can’t look away. This, tonight, is everything he didn’t let himself think about, everything that he kept locked at the back of his mind. He knows they’re together, but thinking about it is a painful reminder that he doesn’t belong with them. 

He’s aware he needs to ignore it, but every sigh, every moan goes straight to his cock, every move only adding to the fire as his mind fills the blanks and he imagines himself with them. The attraction he’s been trying so hard to fight is now at the forefront, even though it’s useless. He can’t stop watching, but they’re so engrossed in each other that they don’t notice him. 

Sauli slips a hand in his pants and jerks himself off, slow and careful, knowing that coming won’t satisfy him but needing it anyway. It will only make him feel empty, remind him that he doesn’t have a place with them, but he can’t stop himself. Adam gasps, his eyes shut and Sauli knows, from the smile on Terrance’s lips and the desperate way Adam moves, that Terrance is hitting his prostate on every thrust but holding Adam’s hands away from his own cock, forcing him to come only from Terrance’s cock in his ass. The thought brings shivers down Sauli’s spine, as he can’t help but wonder if they would play with him like that.

He can’t look away from the beautiful picture they make, but he can’t stop thinking, either, of the way it could be. It’s easy, here, in the middle of nowhere, to forget that there is a real world outside. That both Adam and Terrance have prices on their heads, and that Sauli is a risk they can’t take. 

Sauli rolls onto his back, his hand picking up speed, hidden inside his pants and his blanket. He can’t help but wonder if they know he’s awake. Maybe they did it on purpose, and that’s why the fire is burning so bright, when he’s pretty sure they’d let it die before going to the lake. 

He shivers and closes his eyes, not trying to tune them out anymore, listening to every hitch of breath, every groan, every slap of skin against skin, every whisper of “good, so good” and “ _fuck_ ” and names said in a way he never thought he’d get to hear. 

He can’t see them now but the sounds they make tell him when Terrance picks up speed, slamming into Adam with fast, harsh thrusts, holding Adam to his body as he finally lets Adam free one of his hands to work his cock. How Adam suddenly can’t keep the noise in anymore, when sighs become breathy whimpers before turning into full on cries. 

Sauli tenses, the hand on his cock moving faster as lust courses through his body and then sparks low in his back. He wants, fuck, he had no idea he wanted it this bad, but he wants to be with them, to know what they feel like, to taste them when they come, to know them inside and out. 

It’s with that image in his head, the idea of the three of them in a tangle of limbs that he comes, over his hand and the inside of his pants. His back arches, fireworks explode behind his eyelids, and he ends up out of breath, trying to get himself under control before either of them can notice. 

Adam’s voice fills the night. It’s another quiet evening, when suddenly there’s nothing else. Just the stars, the mountain, and them, hiding from the world. The song sounds like a lullaby, yet Sauli knows it’s not. It can’t be, not with the smile it brings to Terrance’s lips. Sauli turns onto his side, across from them, the light of the fire reflecting on his face. He looks at them, the picture they make, not even touching and yet, anyone can see how much they love each other. 

The song ends, and Sauli smiles. “Gorgeous. Sounds kind of familiar, but I can’t place it.”

That wipes the smile off Adam’s face, and brings Terrance’s hand to Adam’s arm. “It’s an old song. My mother taught it to me. She said it spoke of the way things were before slavery.”

Without meaning to, Sauli puts a hand on his own neck, like he’s expecting the familiar weight of the collar resting there. The memories aren’t so scary anymore. Just a fact of life. He’s got himself mostly under control, thanks to Adam and Terrance, enough that he feels like smiling and laughing again. 

He doesn’t want to think about the fact that they are all that’s holding him together, and that he could lose them at any time. 

Instead he says, “We all have those kinds of songs. My sister used to sing one, to get the kids to sleep.” They’re both looking at him as he starts singing it, the old language coming back to him easily, almost like he never stopped using it. 

The song isn’t really a lullaby. It was Sara’s tone that made it sound like one as she rocked her kids to sleep. The song is about love lost and found, the way you lose yourself and everything you need in order to be whole again. Sauli never thought about it before, but as he sings it now he wonders if whoever wrote it was a runaway slave. It’s a possibility. 

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Terrance says after the silence comes back, only the crackle of the fire breaking it. 

They’re both looking at him now, so intently that it makes him uncomfortable. Sauli focuses on the flames and the shadow they create as he says, “I didn’t either. Hearing Adam sing reminded me. But I couldn’t remember it before.”

It always happens that way. The memories come back, and as days go by, they look more and more like friends who were just waiting for him to be ready. It doesn’t scare him anymore. Maybe because Sauli knows that if he’s in danger of losing himself in the memories, he has someone to hold him back. 

Sauli rolls over on his back, looking up at the stars. The night is quiet and peaceful. The mountains are cold, but he doesn’t feel it. A little smile appears on his lips, and he sings again. When he stops, he swears he can hear Sara’s voice, clear and pure.

“It was just me, my sister and her kids. Everybody else had been taken away. We were in hiding, all the time, but that day, it was safe. The kids were playing, and I remember her sitting on a stump. I had my head in her lap, as if I was one of her kids, and she was playing with my hair, and singing. We’ll get home soon. We’ll be safe. Together.”

It never happened, of course. They were found, and Sauli was taken away. He has no idea what happened to Sara, or to his nephews. He nearly hopes they’re not alive anymore. He feels better thinking of them dead, than in the hands of slave-holders. 

“Maybe you will…” 

Sauli turns toward them, surprised by the hopeful note in Adam’s voice. They’re both looking at him again, but it’s not the same thing. Somehow, it makes him feel cared for. That hasn’t happened in years.

“Find a home?” Sauli finishes the sentence when Adam doesn’t dare, and shrugs. “No. I’m too healed to be a slave, and too broken to find a place with normal people.”

“We all are,” Terrance says, and just like that Sauli knows there is something else happening tonight, something he doesn’t quite get. Something important. And by the time he figures it out, it might be too late. “It’s not a coincidence we were hiding when we found you.”

Sauli shakes his head. It’s not the same thing. “These people you’re taking me to… they’re your family. Maybe not by blood, but I’ve heard the way you talk about them. It’s rare to have someone who accepts you as you are.” Sauli doesn’t understand how he keeps the fear and the hurt from showing in his voice, but he does. He needs to. 

He sits up again. The fire is dying, but none of them move to add more wood to it. Tonight’s mood is weird. Like their little bubble is about to burst, and they’re all so aware of it that they’re being even more careful than usual, avoiding words that are sharp as knives. 

It happens in this moment, and it’s nothing, really, just Terrance’s hand on Adam’s arm, but the way they look at Sauli strips him to his core. 

“I feel like having a midnight bath,” Terrance says, smiling in that wicked way only he does. “Are you joining us?” 

Sauli’s breath catches in his throat. For one second the question sounds like everything he doesn’t dare let himself desire, everything he shouldn’t even think about. Then the moment passes, and Sauli can breathe again. “Why not?”

Somehow Sauli isn’t fast enough, and by the time he gets to the lake they’re both already in the water, clothes lying forgotten in the grass, waiting for him. They’re kissing, and for a second, Sauli feels like he’s intruding; yet he can’t make himself move and go back to the fire.

He smiles and leans against one of the trees, until they finally separate and spot him. “What are you waiting for?” Adam asks as he swims toward Sauli. 

“Nothing. Just admiring the view,” Sauli teases, a smile at the corner of his lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Adam’s smile disappears. He swims until he can get his feet on the ground then starts walking in Sauli’s direction. Behind him, Terrance laughs and follows suit. Sauli’s face grows hot as they both focus on him. He doesn’t know where to look; their naked skin glistens with water, calls to him. 

They both stop when the water reaches their hips. Sauli licks his lips. They’ve been playing this game for a few weeks now, flirting and teasing, but it was always just messing around, never serious. Tonight? Tonight Sauli has a feeling it could become real. 

Terrance looks at him, eyes shining playfully, and he takes one more step forward. Then another. Sauli swallows hard, his gaze dropping against his will, but all he can see is the vee going down from Terrance’s hips, so damn tempting. 

“I don’t get to see it all?” Sauli’s still teasing, but there’s an undercurrent of lust that normally isn’t there. 

“You first.” Adam says, serious, not playing anymore. 

Sauli blushes under the intensity of Adam’s gaze, and his hands fumble with his shirt, with the button on his pants, with his boots. When he’s finally naked, they’re both looking at him with such heat that he feels like he’s about to be swallowed whole. 

Sauli slowly walks into the water, still thinking that this is a dream and the moment will slip away like sand through his fingers before he gets to enjoy it. As he gets closer and can finally see them more clearly, his throat tightens and he shivers, both from the coldness of the water and the desire that settles in his body. 

“Come here,” Adam whispers, opening his arms. 

Sauli swallows hard and let himself be engulfed in Adam’s embrace, let Adam tips his head back as he claims Sauli’s lips. It’s nothing like the barely there kisses they exchanged before, the press of lips was nothing more than a friendly gesture. This kiss sets Sauli’s blood ablaze as he parts his lips in response to the pressure of Adam’s, as Adam’s tongue slips into his mouth, claiming, taking, leaving him light-headed from a single kiss. 

When Adam releases him, it’s to feel Terrance behind him, his cock hard against Sauli’s back. Sauli turns his head and his hand strokes the side of Terrance’s neck as Terrance kisses him. He’s softer than Adam, lighter, asking rather than taking, as if he realizes that Sauli is on the verge of bolting. 

The kiss keeps going, and Sauli’s hands touch the scars on Terrance’s skin, the burn left by the collar when it was removed. When the kiss finally ends, Sauli lets his head loll on Terrance’s shoulder, closing his eyes against the reminder of all the history there is between Adam and Terrance. His voice is barely above a whisper when he asks, “What is this?”

Suddenly Sauli finds himself caught between two hard bodies, surrounded by their arms. He opens his eyes when a hand caresses his face and looks up at Adam. “This is us trying to seduce you. Is it working?” 

It would be so easy to just go with the flow. Desire flashes through Sauli as Terrance’s hand slips into the water and fists his cock, as his lips find Sauli’s neck. It could be easy. If Adam weren’t still waiting for an answer, turning this into everything it can’t be. 

“Maybe,” Sauli says, opening his eyes again, trying to find the words through the state Terrance is working him into. “But first, I need to know. What is this?”

There is too much at stake, too much for him to lose, to just go with the flow. They seem to understand that.

Terrance releases him, his hands settling on Sauli’s hips. His voice is barely a whisper in Sauli’s ear. “What you said earlier? About the people we’re taking you to being what we have that’s closer to a family? You were right. We would never risk that.”

A little bit hurt, Sauli tries to look away, but Adam follows the curve of his cheek with his hand, until he can grab Sauli’s chin and gently force him to look up again. “They’re not just people we chose. My brother is among them. We’ve never taken anyone there. The reason why we’re taking you now? We think of you as part of that family too.”

“This,” Terrance says, his breath tickling Sauli’s neck, making him shiver, “is us telling you that unless you don’t want us to, we’re not letting you go.”

Sauli can’t find the words to answer as his whole world shifts into something bigger and brighter. His breath catches in his throat, and his heart beats faster as he dares, just this once, to let himself hope. 

“I’m going to ask again. This is us trying to seduce you. Is it working?” As Adam says that, he gets nearer and nearer, until his lips are a breath away from Sauli’s. 

Sauli gets just enough of his voice back to say, “Yes, it is,” before Adam sweeps in to kiss him again, his hands holding Sauli’s head and angling it just so. Sauli loses himself in that kiss, giving in to the desires he kept at bay for weeks. 

When Adam releases him, Terrance says, right against Sauli’s ear, “Let’s go back to the fire. Water’s getting cold.”

Sauli nods, but right before they move, he turns his head to the side and capture Terrance’s lips with his. The kiss doesn’t last long. Just enough to be a tease, a promise of what’s next. 

They make their way back to camp, not bothering to dry off and put clothes back on. It takes them a couple of extra minutes because they keep stopping every few steps to steal a kiss or a touch. Adam takes the time to put wood back in the fire, and Terrance drags Sauli in for another kiss. They end up on their knees on a blanket, facing each another. 

Sauli’s aware that Terrance is letting him do what he wants the way Adam wouldn’t, and the thought sends shivers down Sauli’s spine. He knows, just from the kisses earlier tonight, that they couldn’t be more different, and all he wants is to discover how much. 

When they separate, they’re both breathing hard, hands clutching to each other. “What do you want?” Terrance asks, his fingers following the angle of Sauli’s jaw. Sauli turns his head and catches them with his mouth, a sharp intake of breath telling him how much he’s affecting Terrance. 

Sauli releases Terrance’s hand, and his thumb pulls just a little on Sauli’s lips when it slips out of his mouth. Sauli licks his lips. “I want to suck you off.”

Terrance brings his hand back to Sauli’s neck and crashes their mouth together, desire driving them closer, making Sauli groan into Terrance’s mouth. “Yeah,” Terrance says when he releases Sauli. He lies back on the blanket, letting Sauli look at him all he wants, from head to toe. 

Terrance’s smile crinkles the corners of his eyes as he crooks his fingers at Sauli. “Come here.”

Sauli tilts his head, a little smile tugging the corner of his lips. “Not the easiest way…”

“For me, yes, it is,” Adam says, right in Sauli’s ear, his hands resting on the small of Sauli’s back. Sauli startles when he hears him. He didn’t even realize that Adam moved. Sauli pushes down the fear that bubbles up in his throat before he can remind himself that this is Adam, and that Sauli has no reason to fear him. 

Adam grabs Sauli’s chin and makes him turn his head for a kiss. Sauli can’t do anything but let Adam take over. He shivers at the possessive feeling of Adam’s tongue in his mouth.

The kiss ends, and Adam pushes him forward. Sauli lets Adam’s hand between his shoulder blades bend him over Terrance’s body. Moments later, the pressure of Adam’s cock sliding in the crack of his ass has Sauli pushing back, chasing after the sensation. 

“You’re forgetting about me?” Terrance’s voice makes Sauli look up to see him licking his lips, his gaze going back and forth between Adam and Sauli. Adam laughs, still thrusting against Sauli. 

“Nah,” he drawls, one hand going to Sauli’s neck and pushing him a little toward Terrance’s cock. “Just be careful of your teeth.”

As he says that, Adam knee-walks back with a little caress to Sauli’s cock, just enough to make it even harder for Sauli not to grab at him. Adam laughs again, and from Terrance’s smile Sauli knows they’re both playing with him. He doesn’t really mind, though. 

Terrance pushes himself up on one elbow. He rests his other hand on the back of Sauli’s head, tangling his fingers into the short hair there. “Did you change your mind?” He’s just teasing, but Sauli can see the hint of seriousness under the casual way Terrance asks. He’s glad. It reminds him that this is so much more than just one night. 

He smiles at Terrance, lowers his gaze to Terrance’s cock, hard and leaking at the tip. Sauli licks his lips. “No. Why would I?” He keeps his tone light, smiles when he sees the way Terrance’s eyes darken, how Terrance’s smile softens a little.

He feels a light pressure on the back of his head, just enough to encourage him. Sauli bends himself a little more, until he can lick at the bead of pre-come on the head of Terrance’s cock. 

Terrance can’t help thrusting his hips a little, bumping his cock against Sauli’s lips. Sauli gives him another quick lick, savoring the taste, and the hand at the back of his head twists in his hair. 

“What are you waiting for? You little tease…” Terrance’s words are lost in a gasp when Sauli licks him again.

Sauli looks up, but Terrance is still smiling, in a quiet, fond way that makes his eyes shine. 

Sauli smiles in return then lowers his head again, slowly sucking the head of Terrance’s cock into his mouth. He stays there for a second, enjoying the taste and weight, before pulling off and licking from root to tip, making Terrance curse and add a little pressure at the back of Sauli’s head. 

Sauli goes with it and takes Terrance’s cock back into his mouth, letting Terrance set the pace, letting him thrust, even if it’s a little bit too much, too fast. Terrance keeps his thrusts small, a barely there pressure in Sauli’s mouth. 

“So fucking gorgeous, the two of you…” Adam’s words makes Sauli looks up. He whimpers around Terrance’s cock at the sight that greets him, of Adam licking at the scars on Terrance’s neck and scratching his nails over Terrance’s chest. Terrance moans, he thrusts harder into Sauli’s mouth, and it’s almost too much. 

Sauli twists his hands in the blanket on either side of Terrance’s legs, focusing on the way Terrance’s cock tastes and feels in his mouth, on the word he barely hears from Adam, “Just a little more, baby, you can take him”. 

Sauli knows he could stop Terrance, just bring a hand up to Terrance’s cock and hold it so that Terrance doesn’t go too far, too fast, but Sauli doesn’t want to. He’s enjoying this, the way he barely sucks around Terrance’s cock, how his jaw aches because he’s not ready, not really, and he doesn’t care. 

Sauli shivers when Adam’s slides one hand down Sauli’s back, all the way to his ass, and the noise he makes vibrates around Terrance’s cock, making him curse. Sauli pulls off, pushes back against the fingers stroking up and down his crack. 

“I swear, boo, if you make him bite me…” Terrance’s hand slips from Sauli’s neck to his face as he says that, and he pulls on Sauli’s lower lip. Sauli sucks Terrance’s fingers into his mouth as Adam’s start teasing at Sauli’s asshole. Adam’s other hand fists Sauli’s cock, making him buck and groan. 

“I’ll be careful.” Adam releases Sauli’s cock, keeps his touch light enough at Sauli’s hole that Sauli chases after it, holding back a moan. 

Sauli lets Terrance fingers slip out of his mouth and looks at Adam over his shoulder. “Who’s teasing who, now?”

Adam smiles and his knees push Sauli’s farther apart, forcing him to spread his legs a little bit more. His hands go to Sauli’s hips and he thrusts against Sauli, his cock sliding in Sauli’s crack, smile widening when he sees the way Sauli bites his lips. “Is that what you want?”

As Adam thrusts again, Sauli drops his head and closes his eyes. The only answer that gets out of his mouth is a little sigh.

Terrance laugh, low and pleased, and he follows the line of Sauli’s jaw with the back of his hand. “Oh, yes, he does.”

Sauli shudders, and for a second he wonders why he just goes with whatever they say, whatever they want. They must feel it, because they both stop moving. Terrance’s hand on Sauli’s face and Adam’s on his hips turn into caresses, adding to the fire building in him. 

“Look at me, Sauli.”

Sauli forces himself to open his eyes and look at Terrance. The easy smile is gone and Terrance is watching him, brow furrowed. “I told you,” Terrance says. “The need to be owned? It never goes away. It’s just stronger in some moments, than it is in others. And sometimes, it takes over, and it’s easier not to try and stop it.”

It takes Sauli a few seconds to understand what Terrance means, and he blushes to the roots of his hair when he does. Then he feels Adam’s fingers, tracing patterns along his spine. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Adam asks, a whisper in Sauli’s ear.

Sauli keeps in the yes that comes to him instinctively. He’s lost.

“You’re still with us?” Terrance keeps his voice soft, but there is fear in the background, that Sauli might be losing himself in memories again. 

Sauli looks up at Terrance and grabs onto him, bringing himself up until he can pull Terrance in for a kiss, a sweet, barely there touch of lips. Stopping is the last thing on Sauli’s mind now. 

“It won’t disappear,” Terrance says again when they separate. “That’s why we waited so long.” 

“We wanted to be sure it wasn’t all there was.” As he says that, Adam brings himself forward again, and Sauli finds himself caught between the two of them. He brings one hand behind his back, grabbing onto Adam as if Sauli never wants to let him go. “But if you have doubts…”

Sauli shakes his head. It still scares him a little, but this, having them both surrounding him, feels too right for him to let it go. It feels too much like this is where he belongs.

“No,” he says when he finally gets his voice back. “I want… I need you both.”

Terrance’s smile softens, and he lets Sauli kiss him again, turning it into a clash of tongues and teeth as the desire grows. 

“We need you, too.” Adam’s voice in Sauli’s ear makes him turn his head, closing his eyes against the assault of Adam’s mouth on his, knowing Adam will accept nothing but surrender. 

When Adam finally releases him, Sauli gives into the temptation of Terrance’s skin and bends over him again, getting his tongue onto Terrance’s arm, following the line of slave’s tattoos up to Terrance’s shoulder. 

“Tease,” is just a laughing whisper from Terrance, suddenly forgotten in a sigh when Sauli bites down. 

“What are you waiting for? If you really want this,” Adam says, fingers playing with Sauli’s hole, making him chase after Adam’s touch, “you have to make him come first.”

Terrance laughs at that, and Sauli can’t hold back a smile. They’re both playing him, he’s aware of that now, but he can’t find it in himself to mind. 

With a smile, Terrance rolls onto his back and Sauli follows him, taking Terrance’s cock back into his mouth. Terrance grabs Sauli’s shoulder and slides his hand toward Sauli’s neck as Sauli sucks him, flicking his tongue over the head of Terrance’s cock when he lets it slip out of his mouth. He looks up at Terrance before he takes him in again, slow and teasing, taking as much of the length as he can before coming back to suck on the head. 

Terrance’s hand tightens into Sauli’s hair, and he thrusts his hips just a little, barely moving, just enough that Sauli doesn’t have control over the way he moves anymore. Sauli brings his hands to Terrance’s thighs, not trying to hold him down but to take him deeper. 

Sauli loses himself in the sensation and barely hears the whispered, “Oh, fuck” from Terrance before he thrusts for real, pushing into Sauli’s mouth until he hits the back of Sauli’s throat. Sauli’s aware of Adam’s hand moving on his back, but the only thing that matters is the way Terrance moves in his mouth, the encouragement and praise coming from Adam, “That’s it, just a little deeper, you can take him, so pretty…”

It doesn’t take long after that. Terrance loses his rhythm as pleasure takes over. Sauli feels Terrance’s cock tightens in his mouth and he closes his eyes. A string of “yeah, just like that, so good, fuck” spills out of Terrance’s mouth when he comes, filling Sauli’s mouth. Sauli swallows all he can then licks Terrance clean, letting himself being pulled up for a kiss.

His hand a caress on Sauli’s neck, Terrance chases his own taste in Sauli’s mouth. “So good, baby.”

Adam’s hand on Sauli’s back dips lower, and Sauli rests his head on Terrance’s shoulder. Terrance puts an arm around him to hold him. Adam fists Sauli’s cock, making him thrust against Terrance while Adam works wet fingers into Sauli’s ass. First one, then two, then three, with barely a break between them. 

The lust that’s been building since the start spreads through Sauli like wildfire, and he whimpers against Terrance’s shoulder. He thrusts against Adam’s fingers, not even knowing if he’s trying to get Adam’s fingers deeper or push them out. The burn and stretch is nearly too much, too soon, but Sauli only presses his face against Terrance’s shoulder, focusing on the way Terrance’s hands are moving up and down his back, holding him, on the words Terrance whispers in Sauli’s ear, words he barely hears. 

Dropping a kiss on Sauli’s shoulder, Adam twists and crooks his fingers. Then he spreads them, stretching Sauli, making him want more, and Sauli shudders and moans. 

Adam thrust his fingers a few more times, hitting Sauli just right, making his heart beat faster and his breath go ragged as heat built up in his lower back. He tries to follow the movement of Adam’s hand on his cock, of Adam’s fingers in his ass. “Please, fuck, just a little more…”

Instead, what he gets is Adam letting go of his cock with one last teasing, feather-light touch, and his fingers slipping out of Sauli’s ass. “What…” Sauli tries to say, but Terrance’s mouth is on his neck, slowly sucking a bruise right on the spot where the collar would have rested if he was still wearing one, and that makes him lose his train of thought. 

“Just wait a little, Sauli. You’ll love it. He’s gonna fuck you so good…” Sauli shivers when he hears that, Terrance’s words sounding too much like a promise and a threat. 

Terrance’s hands roam over Sauli’s back. He’s still whispering in Sauli’s ear, hot promises that only make Sauli crave more. Sauli can’t resist humping Terrance’s leg, and that’s when it happens. Adam’s hand grasps Sauli’s hip, just enough to hold him back a little, then his fingers guide his cock into Sauli’s ass in one powerful, long thrust that makes Sauli cry out against Terrance’s shoulder. 

Once he’s all the way in, Adam doesn’t move, he only bends forward a little. His mouth touch the bruise Terrance sucked on Sauli’s neck. He worries at it with his lips and his tongue and just a hint of teeth. “You okay?”

Adam’s waiting, but Sauli’s world has been reduced to the feeling of fullness, the burn and stretch because it’s been so long, way too long. Sauli’s not used to it anymore, and he doesn’t need to look to know that Adam isn’t really on the small side. It’s too much and not enough all at once, but it doesn’t stop the plea that falls from his lips, “I’m fine. Move. Please…”

With one last kiss on Sauli’s neck, Adam pushes himself back up. Both Terrance and Adam holding Sauli as Adam thrusts out and back in, settling into a rhythm that steals away Sauli’s breath. 

He can’t help but groan into Terrance’s shoulder, and Terrance moves a hand to Sauli’s face, fingers pulling on his chin to make him look at Terrance. “So good, baby, I know you can take it…” 

Sauli keens when Adam finds the right angle, eyes closing against the star exploding behind his eyelids, hiding from Terrance’s knowing gaze. 

Unable to move, barely able to breathe, Sauli’s riding the edge between pain and pleasure with every single one of Adam’s hard thrusts. But it’s not enough; it won’t be enough to make him come. He tries to slip a hand between him and Terrance to get at his own cock, but before he can reach it, hands close around his wrists and pull them away from his body. Pleasure and helplessness mix together. Realizing that he doesn’t even want to try and fight Terrance’s grip, he collapses a little more against Terrance, and Adam stops. 

Sauli opens his eyes as he tries to protest. “I can’t, I won’t…” 

“Shhh.” Adam’s breath tickles Sauli’s ear, making him shiver. “We’ll get you there, baby. Don’t worry.”

Adam uses his hand on Sauli’s chest to bring him up on his knees, then lowers his hands to Sauli’s thighs, pulling him just a little bit higher until the only things holding him up are Adam’s hands on his thighs and Adam’s cock in his ass. Terrance goes to his knees and follows them, his hands still closed around Sauli’s wrists, as he holds Sauli’s hands between them and presses himself against Sauli. 

Caught between the two of them, Sauli lets his head loll on Adam’s shoulder, his own cock once more forgotten as Adam thrusts again and again, chasing after his own pleasure. Sauli’s orgasm is still held just out of his reach. Lust courses through his veins but never reaching its peak. 

It’s frustrating and amazing all at once and he gasps with each of Adam thrusts into his ass, with every word of love and praise that he hears from both Adam and Terrance, a constant stream that gets mixed up in his head to the point where he can’t identify who’s saying what. He hears “pretty” and “so good for us” and something that sound like his own language but can’t be. All he can focus on is the feeling of fullness and the little edge of pain and the pleasure that’s right there but never quite enough. 

Adam comes with a groan, losing his rhythm as he does. All Sauli wants is to collapse to the ground and finally, finally come. Instead Adam sits back on his haunches as he pulls out and brings Sauli with him, holding Sauli against him. Adam’s thighs are between Sauli’s, forcing him to keep his legs spread.

Trying to free one of his hands only results in Terrance tightening his grip around Sauli’s wrist, holding them between him and Sauli. “Not yet, baby, we’re not done with you.”

The laughter in Terrance’s voice makes Sauli groan in frustration. Terrance pushes Sauli’s arms behind his back, and Adam grabs his wrists in one hand, the other tracing circles on Sauli’s chest. 

“What are you…” Sauli loses his words on a sharp breath when Terrance’s fingers glide over his balls and push into his hole, playing with the come leaking out of him.

“Think you can take a little bit more?” As he says that, Terrance presses himself against Sauli, making him moan when he realizes that, fuck, Terrance is hard again. Already. 

A deep breath, then another, but Sauli still can’t talk. All he wants is to come already, and yet… Adam’s mouth goes to his neck again. 

“Only if you want to, baby,” Adam says against Sauli’s neck. 

It’s hard to think like this, with Adam mouthing at his neck and Terrance pushing his fingers in and out of Sauli’s ass. The slide is easy, wet with lube and come, and Sauli shivers. He still wants them both, needs to know that they own him in a way the collar never could force on him. 

Sauli can’t find it in himself to answer with words, so he uses what remains of his strength to push back on Terrance’s fingers and take them deeper until they hit just the right spot, catching Terrance’s gaze with his and not looking away. 

A smile brightens Terrance’s face as he whispers, “Oh, fuck, yes.”

Just like that, Terrance slips his fingers out of Sauli’s ass and hauls him by the back of his knees, pushing him against Adam, forcing his legs so wide apart that Sauli groans at the strain on his muscles.

Sauli’s so open and used already that it’s easy, only fullness when Terrance thrusts inside. Sauli wants, needs to come already, but Terrance is taking his time, using long, slow thrusts where Adam’s were hard, fast and powerful.

There’s the strain of muscles in Sauli’s thighs from the way Terrance is holding him, the slight pain that let him knows that his ass will be so fucking sore later, Adam’s hands tracing paths over Sauli’s body when Adam finally lets go of his wrists. All Sauli does is brace his hands on Adam’s thighs to hold himself up and push back into Terrance’s thrusts, not even trying to get at his own cock. 

Sauli closes his eyes and let himself fall into Terrance’s rhythm, into the mix of pain and pleasure that isn’t enough, that makes him forget everything but the way Adam and Terrance are holding him, the “so gorgeous, baby” and “just a little more, you can take it” that surround him like a second skin. Skin slides against skin as sweat makes them lose their grip, and Sauli opens his mouth on a silent scream when Terrance picks up speed, giving it to him the way he wants, when Adam fists his cock and whispers in his ear, “You’ve been so good, come for us, baby.” 

Sauli’s whole body stiffens, as his orgasm takes over, blindingly white-hot behind his eyelids, exploding all along his back. He cries out, coming all over Adam’s hand, Terrance following behind a few seconds later. 

They untangle themselves, and Sauli nearly falls to the ground as soon as they let him go. He doesn’t have any strength left; it’s as if all of his energy was sucked out of his body. Gentle hands guide him until he’s lying under a blanket, caught between Adam and Terrance, their hands all over him. 

“I think we’re gonna need another bath,” Terrance says, and neither of them can hold back their laughter. 

“Not now,” Sauli answers, burying himself a little bit more between them. “I’m good, here.”

He feels a kiss on his hairline, another one on his shoulder. He opens his eyes to see Adam and Terrance kissing, a sweet press of lips, full of the affection they have for each other. This time, instead of ripping his heart apart, it makes Sauli smile. As soon as they separate, Adam dives toward Sauli for a kiss. 

One thing Sauli heard a lot as a kid is that home is wherever your heart is. Tonight? Maybe he’s starting to believe it.


End file.
